


Push

by tassy0928



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, F/M, Harmony - Freeform, Post War, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tassy0928/pseuds/tassy0928
Summary: A series of Harmony drabbles prompted by the Harmony & Co (18+) FB group challenge. Post-war. AU. Romance.





	1. One

Harry sat anxiously on the edge of the tub, gripping Hermione’s hand. Since they were on a muggle holiday, in a muggle hotel, to celebrate Hermione’s muggle parent’s twenty-fifth wedding anniversary, the duo had vowed not to use magic the entirety of the trip unless it was an emergency. 

Harry thought this qualified. Hermione did not. 

“It’s been three and a half minutes,” he said, checking his watch. Sucking in a shaky breath, Hermione nodded and reached forward, grabbing the stick from the counter with eyes closed. She felt Harry stiffen beside her and squeeze her hand gently, “Open your eyes, love.”

(TBC)


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of Harmony drabbles prompted by the Harmony & Co (18+) FB group challenge. Post-war. AU. Romance.

Hermione being, well, Hermione had read the instructions multiple times before she had taken the test. So when she finally opened her eyes, she knew exactly what the results meant. Two bright, pink lines were all it took to change Hermione and Harry’s lives. She could feel him practically buzzing beside her as she asked, “That means it’s positive, yeah?” 

“Yes,” she breathed. She hadn’t taken her eyes off of it yet.

Harry squeezed her hand, “‘Mione, that means-”

Abruptly, Hermione jumped up, jerking him with her as she squealed, “We’re pregnant! Pregnant!” 

Grin spreading across his face, he kissed her clumsily. 

(TBC)


End file.
